The Adventures of Flynn and Henry: The Workday & the Rest
by pashotshot1
Summary: On the last part of the five episode arc of Henry being Flynn's new school teacher, Flynn and Henry go to school on a teacher workday.


The Adventures of Flynn and Henry: The Workday & the Rest

Henry and Flynn were in Henry's office at Flynn's school. Flynn was relaxing in the hot tub while Henry was working near his office desk.

"This is so relaxing," Flynn said. "After all that school work, I really could have used this."

"I figured you would," Henry said. "You know tomorrow's a teacher workday."

"I know," Flynn said. "I have a schedule in my book bag."

"It's great that the students have a schedule of the school day," Henry said.

"I know," Flynn said. "It's amazing."

"Well, would you like to come with me tomorrow and enjoy your day here at the office?" Henry asked.

"You mean relax here and the sorts?" Flynn asked.

"Exactly," Henry said.

"That would be wonderful," Flynn said.

"Alright, go ahead and get out of the hot tub and dry off," Henry said. "The school bell is going to ring in three minutes."

Flynn got out of the hot tub and began to dry off. After he dried off, he went to the bathroom and changed into his regular clothes. He came out wearing his clothes, but was still barefoot.

"Are my flip flops ready?" Flynn asked.

"Yes, they are right beside the waterbed," Henry said.

"Okay, then, we can wait for the bell, then," Flynn said.

Flynn got his flip flops on and then he and Henry gathered their things. Once the bell rang, they both went outside and got on their bikes. They rode their bikes to Henry's place. Flynn took his flip flops off, placed them in his bike basket and then went straight to the pool room. Once he went in the pool room, he went in the bed area, closed the door, lied down on the bed, placed the blanket over him, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next day, Flynn woke up to the smell of bacon as Henry brought some in the bed area from the kitchen.

"I smell bacon," Flynn said as he woke up.

"That's because I made you some," Henry said.

"That is wonderful," Flynn said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Flynn," Henry said. "Enjoy."

Flynn got his bacon and started eating it.

"So, Flynn, what are you going to do in my office while I work?" Henry asked.

"Probably relax in the waterbed . . . maybe spend some time in the hot tub," Flynn said.

"Okay, I was wondering because depending on what you were going to do, you could just wear your flip flops to school," Henry said.

"Okay, that can work," Flynn said. "I was also planning on going to the gym and maybe even the great outdoors to the playground."

"Well, just pack your shoes and socks," Henry said. "If you are still tired, I can let you nap in the waterbed or the hot tub before you go play basketball in the gym or to the playground."

"That will work out great," Flynn said.

"Also, I packed your lunch, and we can eat it in the café since it is still open on teacher workdays," Henry said.

"That's awesome," Flynn said. "Thanks for the bacon."

"You're welcome," Henry said. "Let's get ready so we can go."

Flynn finished his dinner and placed it in the trash can slot. Henry and Flynn left the bed area and Flynn got ready to go to the school campus while Henry did the same in his bedroom. Once they were ready, they met at the living room.

"Are you ready to go?" Flynn asked.

"I am ready to go," Henry said.

"Well, let's do it," Flynn said.

Flynn and Henry went outside and got on their bikes. They rode their bikes to school and took their things with them to Henry's office. Henry unlocked the office and they both entered the office.

"Well, we are here," Henry said. "Are you still tired?"

"I am still very tired," Flynn said. "That bike ride only made me sleepier."

"Okay, well, I guess you can nap either on the waterbed or in the hot tub," Henry said.

"I'll take the waterbed," Flynn said. "I'll go in the hot tub after I play outside or in the gym."

"Okay, lie down on the waterbed and rest as long as you need to," Henry said.

Flynn took his flip flops off, lied down on the waterbed, placed the blanket over him, closed his eyes and fell asleep again. Flynn slept until high noon that day, when the bell rang for lunch.

"Hey, Flynn, are you ready to have lunch?" Henry asked.

"I'm ready to have lunch," Flynn said. "Did I sleep all morning?"

"You sure did," Henry said. "So, let's have some lunch."

"Okay, let's do it," Flynn said.

Flynn got up, put his flip flops on and then went with Henry to the café to have lunch. Henry had a big salad while Flynn had some bacon pizza with potato chips.

"So, how is the teacher work coming along?" Flynn asked.

"It's coming along great," Henry said. "In fact, the principal said via email that he loved that I keep you students active."

"That is awesome," Flynn said. "I think it must be you taking the students outside regularly. Either that or get them to go to different rooms to learn something new."

"I think both answers are valid," Henry said. "But, anyway, did you enjoy your nap?"

"I sure did," Flynn said.

"Are you going to go to the gym or the playground today?" Henry asked.

"I will," Flynn said. "I think I got enough rest for now."

"Okay, well, let's finish our lunch and then once you get your shoes and socks on, we can go to the playground or the gymnasium," Henry said.

"Okay, let's do it," Flynn said.

Flynn and Henry finished their lunches and then they went back to Henry's office. Flynn sat on the waterbed and changed into his shoes and socks. Once he was done, he and Henry went to the playground so Flynn could play. Flynn enjoyed the swings and the slides, and he even enjoyed certain other features in the playground while Henry sat on the bench and watched Flynn. Flynn played on the playground for about an hour, and then went to the bench where Henry was. When he went there, he saw that Henry had fallen asleep while watching Flynn.

"Are you asleep?" Flynn asked, waking up Henry.

"Yeah, I guess I dozed off, Flynn," Henry said. "You can continue to play if you want to."

"I am, but if you are tired, I was going to go to your bike and get your pillow and blanket," Flynn said.

"I am okay," Henry said. "I am just a little tired."

"Okay," Flynn said. "I'll go back out to the playground."

Flynn went back to the playground, but occasionally had his eye on Henry. After thirty minutes of playing, Flynn noticed from the slide that Henry had fallen asleep again. He went back to where Henry was.

"You're sleeping again," Flynn said, waking up Henry.

"I guess I am really tired," Henry said.

"Want to just go back to your office or something?" Flynn asked. "I was going to go to the gym, but since you are tired, let's go back to your office."

"I guess I do need to rest a little, don't I?" Henry asked.

"Yes, you do," Flynn said. "Let's go to your office."

Flynn and Henry went back to Henry's office.

"So, do you want to rest on the waterbed while I go rest on the hot tub?" Flynn asked.

"Sure," Henry said.

Flynn pulled back the blanket on the waterbed and had Henry lie down on the waterbed. Once Henry lied down, Flynn untied Henry's shoes. Flynn then took Henry's shoes and socks off and placed the blanket over Henry.

"Sweet dreams," Flynn said.

"Thanks, Flynn," Henry said and then he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Flynn went to the bathroom to change into his swimming suit. After he changed, he went back into the office and went in the hot tub to relax. Flynn relaxed to the point of falling asleep.

At around 2:30pm, Henry and Flynn woke up in their respective places.

"Did you get enough rest?" Flynn asked.

"Yes, I did," Henry said. "I guess I am rested enough to get back to work."

"I understand," Flynn said. "You get back to your stuff now that you're rested."

"Sure thing and you can stay in the hot tub if you wish," Henry said.

"I plan on it," Flynn said.

Henry got up, put his shoes and socks on and resumed working at his office desk. After a few minutes of relaxing in the hot tub, Flynn resumed napping. Flynn woke up to the 3pm bell.

"Hey, Flynn, did the bell wake you up?" Henry asked.

"It did," Flynn said. "Are you still working on some stuff?"

"Yes, some of your classmates are asking questions about some of the material we learned this week and I am grading some stuff," Henry said. "You can continue relaxing if you wish. It will be a little while."

"Okay, thanks," Flynn said. "Maybe after a while, you can come relax in the hot tub with me."

"We haven't done that in a little while, haven't we?" Henry asked.

"No, we haven't," Flynn said. "And we made a hot tub out of the back porch."

"I know," Henry said. "I guess I will plan on it when my work here is done."

"You do that," Flynn said. "I know you have to do your job, but I also want you to make sure you get plenty of time to rest and relax. You don't want to get a fried brain like me."

"Yeah, but thankfully, we've pretty much put that brain to rest, didn't we?" Henry asked.

"We sure did," Flynn said. "Now, I can have peaceful school days thanks to this."

"And that was what I was hoping for," Henry said. "So, you relax in there as long as you want, and I will join you soon."

"Okay, I will," Flynn said and then he relaxed to the point of falling asleep while Henry finished his work. Henry got done with his work by 4pm and then he shut down the computer that was on his desk. He went to the bathroom to change into his swimming suit. Once he was done, he returned to his office to join Flynn, who woke up to Henry sitting down in the hot tub.

"It's good to see you've decided to join me," Flynn said.

"I know," Henry said. "The students finally were able to understand the material, so I could finally consider my work done."

"That's good to know," Flynn said. "I guess you do deserve some rest."

"I know," Henry said. "It has been such a productive day for me."

"It sure has been," Flynn said. "I was a little worried when you were dozing off on the bench while I was playing outside."

"But, I do appreciate you looking out for me," Henry said. "I guess I just wore myself out."

"Yeah, you did," Flynn said. "Just take a hot tub nap. You deserve it."

"I will," Henry said. "And I guess you can do the same if you wish."

"You know I will," Flynn said. "Sweet dreams."

"You, too, Flynn," Henry said.

Henry and Flynn closed their eyes and fell asleep while relaxing in the hot tub.


End file.
